


Bluebird

by Arevhat



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arevhat/pseuds/Arevhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She settles on his hips, and maps his past with a curious tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Farscape and its characters belong to The Jim Henson Company, and not to me.  
> Setting: Mid to late S2.  
> Rated: Mild R for sexual content.  
> Pairing: Chi/D'Argo.

She settles on his hips, and maps his past with a curious tongue.    

 _This?_   

 _Peacekeeper persuader.  My third day on Moya._

 _This?_

 _My battle unit won a great victory and we celebrated with a great deal of mead…_ He surges beneath her and she sighs her pleasure.   _I was not as careful as I should have been with my blade._  
    
 _Were there women?_

 _At the celebration?_

She flits here, there.  Her hair tickles his thigh.   _Yeah._   

 _Yes.  
_  
 _Were they pretty?_  

His breath catches in his chest, his hands in her hair.   _None as pretty as you._   

She purrs.   _This one?_

 _Pulse pistol._   This one has a youthful copper hue, not yet ripened into russet.   _John._   She tilts her head.   _T’raltixx._

Her hands traverse his body, her fingers spanning cycles.   _This?_

 _When they came for me…after  Lo’Laan...I did not go quietly._

She crushes her soft, hot mouth against his.  

 _Was she sweet?_

His hands stroke the slow curve of her waist.   _Yes._

 _Sweeter than me?_

 _Yes._

She smiles.

He rolls her beneath him.

 _Where are your scars?_   Her skin is immaculate.   _You never go quietly._

Her tongue lingers on the rings they buried in his bones.   _Nebari don’t scar._

 _Never?_

 _Sometimes for a monen or two.  Never forever._

He cants onto his elbow, his side.  She curves her thigh around his, her fingers around his tenka.   

 _This?_

 _Knife._   He coaxes a moan from her throat.   _Vocarian Bloodtracker._

 _And this?_

Her finger traces the scar that splits his forehead and slants across his face.  He hesitates.   _I was a boy.  My brothers and I –_

 _You have brothers?_  

He clasps her to him.   _Three._   His hand on her thigh.  _I am the youngest._   His hand on her shoulder, her breast.   _The smallest._

 _Frell me._

He laughs.   _I am trying._

She laughs too, against his mouth.


End file.
